User talk:Phantombeast
Very Interesting Indeed That is pretty damn cool that someone transcribed a translation of the drama cd on the internet for people to read (it is too bad that they don't usually translate the drama cds as well, but oh well) btw, if you didn't see on my talk page above your message, Bash has given us permission to use Wul Swamp and anything of his that's living there, so we can eventually incorporate the Swamp into the RP (Bash also expressed his enjoyment of the story so far) also, I probably won't be able to get on later today as there is still more cleaning to do I'll add what I can to the RP, talk to ya tomorrow (knock on wood) Leengard Ustan (talk) 17:56, June 25, 2015 (UTC) doesn't look like I'll be able to get on Chat today, there's a lot to clean (didn't realize how much of a pack rat my wife can be...) good news, we're just about done with cleaning everything, so I should be able to get on either tomorrow or the day after Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:33, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I'll hop on Skype tomorrow. And yea, it's been like two weeks, my bad. 01:40:24 Sun I was planning on getting on Chat today, we've pretty much finished cleaning, but my internet is seriously acting up on me today (I'm thinking the heat wave we're having has something to do with it) I will try again tomorrow, but for today it's looking like I'll be plagued with lag sorry, Phantom Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:40, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey, man, sorry for not logging on. I got caught up with some stuff, though I'm actually on right now. But, if you can't talk now, we can chat tomorrow (or we could do both, Idk) and I won't get sidetracked. 04:16:42 Mon I'm online right now and will remain online, shoot me a message when you can. 18:41:12 Mon totally lost internet there, managed to get it back for this message, but who knows how long that'll last hope you have fun on your trip (I know it's still a few days off), I'll ttyl Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:14, June 30, 2015 (UTC) hey, so it completely slipped my mind (how I'm not too sure) that I've got tickets to go see a show tonight (Eddie Izzard) so I won't be able to get on Chat Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:32, June 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm on right now. 19:10:07 Wed killer leeches? sure, have at it Phantom, sounds like you've got it pretty well thought out all shall fear these little parasitic bastards Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:04, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Amlaibh Sterling (forgot how you spelled it on my talk page alread, lol) but, yeah, the temperature's been triple digits for the last week and looks like it'll continue into the next (hate heat waves so much...) hope he gets well soon, it's never fun to be sick Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:30, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeh thanks, I had a writers block and I could figure out what to write. I managed to read the chapter, wonder what Shinomiya's gonna do to get Herve's heart back into the kitchen? any ideas? I would've gotten on Chat today but my battery died and then an electrical storm rolled in (so it wasn't a good idea to plug my comp in to charge) I should be able to get on tomorrow Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:32, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Oh and by the way is the wiki still active? Coz it seems likes it's only me and you on it now. RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 07:16, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Can My character use food honour and food immersion?RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 09:58, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Well he was tought by Honno, as Honno didn't know that Kuro was a enemy at the time.RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 14:14, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah you did. I asked on chat remember? RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 15:15, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I wasn't upset. My computer chrashed that's all. I understand. RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 16:53, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Black Crow Hey Beast. Just wanted to let you know that Kuro Karasu's page seems to have a fair bit of plagiarism on it. I noticed it in both "Crow Release" things, which appear to be copied from Ulquiorra's description, and in the "Physical Prowess" section, where he has left Feitan and Zazan's names in at some points. Don't know if there is more that I missed, but I figured I should let you know about that. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 06:59, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Demon Blade looks okay from what I can tell, though he does make references to several characters (one yours, three cannon) and the pic in the info box may've accidentally been uploaded over Honno Miyamoto has been given Food Honor and Food Immersion, the personality seems heavily based on Zoro's, many references to canon characters (which has a lot to do with his story), is using Zoro's sword-styles (1-9), I don't know where he got Niten Ichi-ryū (could be original, but I don't know), gave Honno Routines, Autophagy, Instinct and something he's calling "Zen". Honno apparently has reflexes even faster than his speed, has Appetite Energy. Honno also seems to have built a House using Food Honor and listening to the Voice of the Ingredients. In total, this character appears to have a lot of abilities that he didn't get permission for. Kree is a blank page, nothing but an infobox and property tag. Mugen Miyamoto is a mostly blank page, having property tag, infobox and section headings (fear character may end up using too much of Rurouni Kenchin). Saya Tegami has Knocking, apparently "Big Breasts" are an unusual feature, not sure about her swordsmanship, also has this "Zen" thing, this character seems much better than Honno, but I'm not too sure. Tanto is an Asura Tiger (canon creature), though Honno apparently rescues it from Girrafebirds (canon creature that was artificially made by IGO). Seems to be a regular Asura Tiger from the canon. overall, there seem to be a lot of run-on sentences and a serious lack of periods and Honno is the biggest offender with everything you wanted me to look for Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:07, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I'll be on Skype tomorrow, so we can talk whenever you're free. 01:14:00 Wed I'm on Skype. 19:23:26 Wed Can Honno have Gourmet Cells? Honno's Signiture Skill is Indigestion. RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 07:08, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Chat's not working for me for some reason, and from the looks of Damon's double blog post, the wiki's been acting up again what is it we need to talk about? if it can't be conversed via talk pages I'll try a few more times to get on Chat Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:04, July 18, 2015 (UTC) yeah, I'm thinking we should have him hold off for now until he's corrected everything we told him about he seems to have hit about half of what I told him about, I'll be going through his other pages later, but yeah, overall I think he should get the rest of his pages up to par first (specifically Honno & Crow) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:30, July 18, 2015 (UTC) sorry, been having some trouble with my laptop (not the internet, was having some trouble removing malware) trying to fix that up, the day really slipped away on me while I wasn't looking I will do everything I can tomorrow to get on Chat Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:24, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Gourmet Cells: approved Super-flex ability: approved (I'm really not sure what else to call it right now) Enbu mastery: approved Sabriel's looking really good overall, Phantom, too bad the poor girl had her flavor changed (Joa/Jao you bastard, whatever your name was) Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:51, July 26, 2015 (UTC) lagged out so badly that I couldn't get back onto Chat and the talk page just now finished loading so I could leave this message so, it looks like I'm out for the evening, sorry I'll try and add to the RP tomorrow and try again to get on Chat then as well Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:59, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Yo, hop on Skype tomorrow if you can. 02:26:20 Tue Templates I'm sorry, Phantom. I cannot fix the Visual issue. I went to Central Wikia, and they stated a similar thing to what I said earlier, about Visual not accepting the Template and whatnot. No worries though, I'm still here. So, if a new person is confused, I'll go and help them out~.--Yumoz (talk) 05:17, August 10, 2015 (UTC) won't be able to make it on today, we've got company, but they leave tomorrow, so I'll get on after they leave the semester starts in two weeks, so that's when things'll get spotty with me again, though I'll still at least look at the wiki activity to see if there's anything that needs my attention and, finally, welcome back, hope your trip was an enjoyable one talk to ya tomorrow Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:09, August 10, 2015 (UTC) lol, clearly I didn't make it on yesterday, but I should be able to make it today Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:38, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Header Hello Phant. It is I, DJ. XD Anyway I'm soooooo sorry for not responding faster to your message. Anyway the thing is that your picture is not the right size. It needs to be 1000x123. I would offer to do this for you, but sadly I deleted photoshop and I don't really have the right program to make the image fit. But worry not, I will try to make the image fit. P.S. I'm back :D -- 12:58, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Yo Shoot me a message when you want to chat on Skype. 15:15:15 Mon I can't get on Chat today, but I should definitely be able to get on this weekend, especially with no class on Monday Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:35, September 4, 2015 (UTC) is Chat acting up or something? I opened up the window a couple of times but it's not showing me anything Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:59, September 6, 2015 (UTC) fair enough, don't go falling behind because once you do it's almost impossible to catch up again good luck with your studies, Phantom Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:54, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello Phantombeast. I'm created some of the Beasts. Zekons (talk) 09:32, September 8, 2015 (UTC) hey, providing everything goes smoothly and with as little hassle as possible, I should be able to get on Chat this Sunday Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:35, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Yea, I was actually planning on asking you about the chapter to start reading on. Makes me sad that this will end, it's the series I look forward to the most every week. 18:42:08 Mon man, RL stuff really wants to interfere with the effective communication of this site's admins, doesn't it? hopefully, we'll manage to find some common time to get on Chat to talk things out Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:26, September 17, 2015 (UTC) I probably won't be able to make it on for the next few days because of that paper I have to write, plus all the usual assignments I've got to do we'll figure something out, I'm sure Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:18, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Where did you hear about this? 17:05:46 Wed hey, won't be able to make it on today (maybe this weekend) just wanted to let ya know (in case you didn't) they're gonna make a live action movie for My Love Story! (also, it's too bad that the anime's over, less that's where the manga ended, then oh well) I have been keeping up with SnS & Toriko (what's up with it ended on ep 24? I thought they said 25 eps for season 1?) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:32, September 24, 2015 (UTC) lol, really? they didn't do a good job matching actors to the characters? then again, most of the live action stuff I've seen from Japan based on manga and such, the actors haven't really looked like the characters there's no way that SnS won't get a second season, if it doesn't there will be riots (probably...) Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:40, September 24, 2015 (UTC) yeah, I'll add the details about which part is revived to the ingredients unless you already have I'd imagine so, given the sudden change in administration and the clear signs of abuse that Erina's showing Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:04, September 24, 2015 (UTC) sorry, I don't think I'll be able to make it on today, I did read the SnS chapter man... talk about some serious emotional trauma what will Gin and Jouichirou do now that they've heard the news? what will Soma do to save Erina? the next chapter needs to come out! Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:17, September 26, 2015 (UTC) yeah, I don't think Gin and Jouichirou will just sit idly by now that they know that Azami is back, though he'll probably have them banned from the campus and possibly even have Gin fired (Azami looked pissed in that picture with the top 3) I'm now thinking Erina's facination with Soma's dad is more to do with him showing her that cooking and food can truly be fun and enjoyable, after what her own father put her through her mother hasn't really been mentioned, has she? Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:30, September 26, 2015 (UTC) no worries, Phantom now, let's see... I've got a paper due Monday, a midterm due next week and anoter midterm the week after that so, if everything runs smoothly (assuming the paper doesn't take forever) I might be able to find some time on Sunday since I won't have any access to the midterms until after that though, I might be able to find some time before then (again, assuming paper and other work doesn't take forever) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:30, October 1, 2015 (UTC) at least it's a rough draft, so it can only improve from there this week's chapter gave us some pretty kick ass pics of the 8 Kings, or at least the ones we haven't had a chance to focus on things are starting to go crazy in Toriko, aren't they? Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:40, October 1, 2015 (UTC) yeah, I've really gotta focus on the papers I gotta write, but I will, hopefully be able to find some time to get on Chat (at least for a little while) yeah, those look like they'll be awesome fights (or totally one-sided curb-stompings) true... the original story-line seems to have been lost, but we're committed to riding this out to the end Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:06, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Hey Phant, it's Bombkid. Sorry for not showing up this morning, I forgot you were gonna be on. I'll try to get on tonight, and if I can't, I'll see what I can do tomorrow. And if I can't THAT day, the next day. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 18:04, October 2, 2015 (UTC)Bombkidbomb oh yeah, there's almost no way that they can keep Soma & Jouichirou's relationship secret from Erina too much longer it'd be hilarious if it came up soon (like Jouichirou showing up, or Soma seeing the pic) as soon as Soma sees Erina at the dorm, he's definitely going to cook something up and make her eat it, just to make her say his cooking's delicious can't wait to see how Soma saves Erina, without really trying since he just said he doesn't care that much about her family life Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:52, October 3, 2015 (UTC) lol, true, the Love-Hate relationships tend to be the most fun to watch/read next week's chapter should be a lot of fun when Soma finds Erina and them in the dorm (aside from everyone invading Marui's room to play games) as a heads up, there turned out to be another paper I need to write, so there's no way I'll make it onto Chat today, but I'm about half-way through with it, so Sunday's still looking like a good posibility Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:47, October 3, 2015 (UTC) yeah, so far, it's still looking good (even though I lost a couple hours worth of work cuz I got dragged around town today) though, looking at the time right now, I probably won't be on Chat until later in the day Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:24, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Yo Yo, sorry for the very late reply. I haven't been all that active for the last week and a half as my power adapter was screwing up and I had exams -- so I did the minimal on wikia. Anyway, we should hop on Skype when you're free. As for your question, the finale just left me wanting more lol. It was good that Souma didn't beat the Indian guy. Speaking of anime, are you watching any of the new stuff? 21:04:19 Tue I see, I'll make sure to get to reading the manga. That aside, tell me when you're on skype and we'll talk. 13:50:31 Wed I'm in chat [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Souless']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Honey Badger Don't Care']]) 00:42, October 8, 2015 (UTC) yeah, I'm really hoping that they double back and show us the rest of that cooking competition and then the capture and cooking of ANOTHER (which should also explain why Komatsu's hair is now suddenly long) plus we still need to know what Komatsu was up to when the cook-off was happening, cuz he had run off to find that kid with the bad sense of taste to... save him? I think that was Komatsu's goal anyways, yeah, that was kind of a sucker punch doing that with the story and I'm really hoping there's some sorta flashback arc or something to tell us what happened won't make onto Chat tonight, still got another midterm to do plus the work for other classes, as usual keep an eye out for me on the weekends Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:47, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Soma's her admirer's father? I could've sworn that he was Jouichirou's kid... lol well, after the emotional turmoil of the last couple of chapters, a nice mellow one is good for the heart (though things'll most likely get more stressful soon) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:02, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Hidden Amongst the Clouds Hey Beast. I was wondering if I could say that occasionally Cumulotigris' can develop into Camping Monsters. It would be sort of similar to the Rest Room that Yun has become able to create, in that they could store objects and such within a space of sorts (specifically in this case, clouds within their bodies). Please and thank you. P.S. I've been pretty busy with school, but I'll try to get on some more soon. :D The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 04:44, October 8, 2015 (UTC) that was a fun little chapter, with everyone clamoring over having Erina taste their dishes (even with all the criticism) damn that Azami! what the hell does he have planned? judging by their expressions, I don't think it's good.... we shall endure the week of torture, Phantom! Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:04, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Phantom, it's been a while. How's it going? [[User:Greenflash12|'GF12(Greenflash12) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Wutchu Want?)']] 22:19, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: FCM sorry I took so long to get back to you, had to read Book VI of Virgil's Aeneid for a class anyways, hm... regardless of how they get the permission, we're still asking them to provide a large amount of detailed information in order to prove that they know what they're doing with the Food Kings I think what we should do is have them ask 2/3 of the admins, then have the asked admins ask for the information they want example: you and Bomb are asked. you ask for the who and and a detailed how, Bomb asks for (what I'm understanding) a detailed two page RP on the capture/cooking or something like that basically, have them ask for permission and then have them provide the wanted information (btw, you forgot your sig) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:55, October 10, 2015 (UTC) true, the RP may not happen for a while on here, but fret not! I feel that people may be able to better commit to RPs during the longer breaks, as school loves nothing more than to interfere with our Wiki time btw, I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it onto Chat for a bit, due to surprise relative vistis (they're not here yet, but tomorrow is the fun Flight of the Bumblebee-speed cleaning of the house, and then they arrive like the day after or something like that) if I can find some time to get on Chat, I will Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:14, October 10, 2015 (UTC) yeah, I'm not even sure that troll was a real person, I think it was some sorta bot or something, I only banned it for a year, but we can change that I'm sure yeah, glad that we're getting some flashback on what the hell happened, plus they're explaining Safe Zones and the Back Channel a bit as well good luck with Moon's page, I really hope we get more information about everything, though Don Slime seems to have destroyed the moon... Azami's using Intimidation... seems Toriko's sneaking into SnS some more, lol Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:13, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I think I will be able to do it. You just gotta send me the pic/pic's. (talk) 13:33, October 17, 2015 (UTC) gotta be honest, I'm loving the guy's name, and if those pics I saw on the Activity page are him, then I'm quite fond of his armor too let's see... trained by the Gourmet Knights (learns Routine, Food Honor & Immersion), captured by and experimented on by NEO in the Gourmet World (gains Gourmet Cells & related abilities, learns Enbu) looks like that brief backstory covers how he got his abilities and such, so I'll approve it all looking forward to seeing Sir Wraith btw, got another Midterm paper to write, don't think I'll be making it onto Chat this weekend (10-12 page paper, this Prof is cruel TT-TT) and in SnS news: Azami is a despot! down with the system! Viva la Revolution! Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:23, October 18, 2015 (UTC) illness rendering it smaller than others sounds plausible (or some sort of genetic mutation could also explain) I'll assume that, even at CL 560, it'll still be pretty weak comparatively and would probably have some confidence issues or the like making it less of a combat force and more a support force regardless, sounds intriguing to me, go for it Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:23, October 18, 2015 (UTC)